


Fear and Loathing

by Larrygustavsson



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction, kitten!harry/louis
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a very special kind. He was half cat and half human. He grew like a human and ate like a human but he had cat-like ears and a beautiful tail. He could talk and stand in two legs but Harry liked it better walking with 4 legs. </p><p>Louis was Harry’s owner. His ex boyfriend gave it to the blue eyed boy as a birthday present. </p><p>Louis loved Harry, a little too much; he broke up with Zayn because of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Loathing

Louis walked inside the house and straight to Harry’s room, he had a plan, he’s been craving for this for a while now. Harry had all type of toys and a huge bed. The hybrid was playing with a ball, scratching it with his paw-like hands. 

“Harry” Louis said huskily as he walked inside the room, he’s been waiting so long for this. Harry’s head snap up and smiled, mewing and walking to Louis; nuzzling his head into Louis leg. The blue eyed boy smiled and kneeled to pet Harry’s head, making him purr. “I’m going to teach you some things today, kitten” Louis said making Harry’s innocent ,green orbs go wide. The hybrid kept purring and nuzzling into Louis warm touch, not knowing or suspecting his owner’s intentions. 

“What things?” He asked curiously, licking his paw-like hand. Harry was very naive about how his body worked, because there weren’t a lot of hybrids like him. 

“C’mon get on the bed” Louis ordered, somewhat sweetly. Harry was gorgeous, his flawless soft skin, his gorgeous green eyes, his thick eyelashes, his tail just everything about Harry drove Louis insane and he was tired of holding back. He’s been wanting Harry for a long time now, he was going to finally get what he always wanted and obviously, make the best of it. Harry got on the bed, wanting to please his owner and mewed, smiling at Louis. He did pretty much everything Louis asked him to.

“What are we going to do, Lou?” he asked rubbing his nose with his small paws and giving cat-like licks to his hands. Louis couldn’t help but moan, imagining what that clumsy tongue could do in other places.

“Harry I’m going to take your boxers off, okay?” Louis said feeling his erection pressing hard to the zippers of his jeans, just by the thought of it. Harry nodded, making his brown curls fall over his eyes and giggled. Louis took Harry’s boxers off and moaned at the sight of Harry’s member. Harry, being shy, put his hands over it, he didn’t know much but he knew that was one of his secret places no one should see. Louis shook his head, almost angrily “let me see you” he said grabbing Harry’s hand to take it away. Harry made a sound of protest but he trusted Louis, Louis wouldn’t hurt him right? Louis loved him… or at least Harry thought that.

“I know you love to play Hazz” Louis murmured as he started unzipping and unbuttoning his own trousers. His erection sprung free and Harry’s innocent eyes widened, he didn’t know other people had a secret place like him so he was surprised and curious. “Why is it hard Lou?” Harry asked as he sat up slowly and reached his paw-like hands to take Louis member between them, what if human weilies were like that. Louis moaned at the warmth of Harry’s clumsy paws and bit his lip “ ’S sore babe” he said huskily “that happens when you want someone in a special way” Louis explained, biting his lip and trying to control himself as Harry looked up at him with innocent, green eyes and moved his hands up and down in a very clumsy way. Louis moaned at the sight, Harry had no idea of what he was doing but shit he was making Louis feel so good. Harry’s eyes widened at the pre-cum leaking from Louis hard cock and frowned some, trying so hard to understand what was going on “Are you going to wee?” Harry asked moving his cat-like ears. Louis chuckled and shook his head, he needed more friction “Lay down Hazz” he said quietly with all of his will power, he just wanted to ravish the hybrid in front of him. Harry did as told and nodded lying on his back, not understanding what was going on, flailing his arms and legs giggling and purring in a playful way, thinking Louis would rub his tummy or play with him. Louis stopped Harry’s movements by taking a tight hold of his wrists “stay still” he said almost angry. Harry’s green eyes turned to scared ones and looked at Louis nodding cautiously and his tail stopped wiggling in the air. 

Louis smiled softly, letting go of Harry’s wrists and took Harry’s cock in his hands. He started to pump, making Harry’s eyes go wide, not expecting Louis touching his secret place, and a mew escapes his lips. The human smirked with dark, lustful eyes “You like it baby?” He whispered lowly.

Harry was everywhere, his feelings and sensations were more intense than humans ones, so he started mewing loudly, not understanding why he felt so good, why was Louis making him feel so good but at the same time violated, Harry was just so confused. Louis smirked at the hybrid’s reactions and kept pumping Harry’s shaft until it was fully hard, making Harry furrow his brows, why was it that hard? It have never happened to him. Harry didnt understand at all what was happening. Harry made a sound between a moan and a mew as he threw his head back, feeling Louis talented and experienced hands pumping him. Louis stared at the hybrid in awe as he pumped him till Harry was fully hard. Harry looked so good ,scrunching his face up in pleasure making Louis loose his sanity, he just wanted to fuck him right there and then. His green eyes hidden under his lids and his paw like hands were on Louis arm, trying to understand what was happening. That was probably what turned Louis on, the fact that Harry was so clueless about what he was about to do. Louis pulled away with a smug smile on his face “we will play a game Harry” he said huskily, not sounding like himself as he spread Harry’s legs and moved Harry’s soft tail away , not as careful as he always was, so his tight warm hole would be on display. Louis moaned quietly at the sight, he had wanted this for so long. Harry always looking so good and innocent with his little triangular ears and soft tail. “I will push things inside you babe” he said stroking Harry’s neck trying to soothe him as Harry tensed at the thought. Why would someone push something inside him? The hybrid was so confused “I-Inside me?” he asked with wide innocent and confused green eyes.

“Mhm” Louis said smirking and coating his two fingers with cold lube. Harry studied Louis movements, trying to figure out what Louis meant as his ears moved and made a little mew sound as Louis touched his hole making sure to keep the tail that was trying to cover his own secret place still. Louis grinned and teased the rim of Harry’s tight, virgin hole. Harry whined and hissed “I don’t like it” the hybrid said as he kept moving his tail around, trying to take Louis hands off of him “You’ll like it” Louis promised grabbing Harry’s sensitive tail with one hand and pushing a finger inside the tight heat with his other hand. Harry hissed loudly feeling pain not understanding what was going on, why was Louis hurting him? Weren’t they friends?. Louis pushed in all the way until his knuckles were touching Harry’s ass cheeks. Harry mewed loudly as his tail wrapped around Louis arm trying to pull his finger out only causing Louis to thrust in and out in and out of Harry with one finger. Harry mewed and threw his head back wiping the few tears that came down, it hurt so much. He felt so violated and couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, if it was a good hurt or a bad one. It felt so strange having a finger inside him, a finger that was moving. 

Louis smiled when he felt Harry relax and leaned forward to press their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss. Harry kissed Louis back, actually enjoying the kiss and relaxing some more. Louis took advantage of that moment and slid a second finger inside Harry, making him hiss and clench once again. Harry bit down Louis bottom lip and Louis moaned, feeling so turned on. Harry didn’t quite understand what was going on but he was starting to like it, to like the new odd feeling of having something inside him so his tail stopped moving around and he spread his legs wanting to feel more of that amazing new feeling.  
Louis smirked against his lips once again and feeling more confident “good boy “ he praised, in one of his triangular ears and Harry purred as Louis sissored his fingers stretching Harry wide open for him.

 

Harry made a sound close to a moan and brought his hands to Louis back digging his paws into the human’s back ,causing the blue eyed boy that was taking advantage of Harry being so naïve, arch his back and push his fingers even deeper.  
“Louis!” Harry screamed, sticking out his tongue feeling a pang of pleasure running through his cat like body   
“You like that babe?” Louis asked huskily into his ear, lapping his tongue in those triangular ears, smiling to himself, he was getting his wicked way with Harry.   
Harry nodded and arched his back “Yes oh Lou yes” he mewed opening his legs even wider. He gave up, he couldn’t understand what was going on but it felt good. Louis smirked and kept fucking him with his fingers feeling his own hard cock, throbbing and leaking precum.

 

The blue eyed boy kept fingering Harry until he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed some friction “fuck Harry” he said pulling his fingers out and reaching to grab the lube, coating himself with the cold liquid.

 

Harry was taken aback by the word that left Louis’ mouth, that was bad word ……wasn’t it? Why was Louis saying those words? Harry looked at Louis with wide curious, innocent eyes and Louis smiled at him, winking his eye making Harry blush.   
“Okay you ready babe?” he asked once he made sure he was covered with lube, so he wouldn’t hurt Harry so much, and stroked himself sitting between Harry’s thighs, spreading them even wider and moving the tail away once again before lining himself rubbing the tip of his hard slicked cock against Harry’s tight heat. Louis moaned at the feeling and Harry tensed looking at Louis with wide scared green eyes “I-it is too big” Harry said mewing with his face full of fear.   
Louis chuckled “its okay” he promised as he pushed in, screwing his eyes shut as the head went in. Harry was just so tight and so warm. Harry screamed and arched his back, hissing he started scratching Louis back roughly, and drawing blood from the skin. Louis groaned “fuck” he yelled feeling his back burning but kept pushing in finding the pressure on his cock so delicious. Harry mewed once again and his skin was filled with goose bumps as Louis kept pushing in, it seemed like it would never end, it was hurting thee hybrid so badly, he felt like he was being split open.  
“Stop please” Harry hissed moving his tail around and digging his nails in Louis back. Louis shook his head “you’ll like it” he insisted, not really caring about Harry, as he started moving in and out of Harry, making the hybrid cry out at the pain of being stretched by Louis that wasn’t small at all.

 

A tear fell down from Harry’s eyes as Louis kept thrusting. Louis was far too gone, drowned in pleasure and so turned on by the thought that he was fucking his pet.   
Louis snapped his hips forward as Harry kept whimpering in pain, he just wanted the burning sensation to go, he wanted his owner to stop. Louis brought his hands to the back of Harry’s thighs and lifted them up placing Harry’s legs over his shoulder and thrusting even harder but this time hitting Harry’s prostate, making Harry clench around Louis and yell, finally pleasure replacing the burning pain. Louis smirked and kept thrusting, hard and fast “you like it baby?” he panted and Harry nodded helplessly, feeling too overwhelmed with the feeling of Louis cock thrusting in and out of him, this was so new to him, this kind of pleasure was different but a good different. He never thought it was possible to feel this good by doing something so weird. Louis changed the angle again, now thrusting directly into Harry’s prostate, making Harry lose his sanity and mew loudly throwing his head back gripping Louis arms once again digging his nails.

“Oh oh Louis!!” Harry screamed in pleasure not thinking straight anymore, he couldn’t even think, just feel, feel Louis between his legs and inside him.

“yes! moan my name babe” Louis panted, now a thin layer of sweat covering his body and kept thrusting into Harry restlessly, hard and deep. Harry bucked his hips down, swearing that he felt Louis going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Feeling Louis hitting his prostate once again, Harry screamed out withering beneath Louis and started to plead. He didn’t know what he was pleading for but he needed some kind of…. Release?

“Please Lou! Please! please” Harry started begging and Louis smirked at the pleas. The blue eyed boy was just so turned on by Harry’s pleas that he gave in since he was close to the edge too and brought one of his skilled hands to wrap it around Harry’s shaft and started pumping him just as fast as he was thrusting inside him, driving Harry crazy. Harry clenched around Louis as soon as he felt the hand on his cock and threw his head back, gasping and moaning, feeling the pleasure more intense now.

“yes LOUIS OH OH” Harry moaned making Louis grunt at the pressure on his own cock “Fuck Harry” Louis spat, thrusting even harder and feeling that warmth on the pit of his stomach.

“LOUISSSSSS!!” And Harry came without a warning, spurting his cum on his stomach and Louis chest. Feeling waves of pleasure running through his body.  
Harry clenched so tight around Louis that he came just after a few hard thrusts inside the hybrids’ body. Louis spilled inside of Harry, moaning loudly making Harry arch his back and shake slightly feeling the warm liquid. Louis pulled out and gasped for air looking down at Harry that was also panting.

“Did you li- you’re dripping” Louis said looking at Harry’s hole with his cum leaking out. Louis licked his lips, that was probably the hottest sight, Louis fucked Harry so good. Louis spread Harry’s tired legs. 

“What are you DOING?!” Harry asked as he felt a warm tongue lap at his fucked open entrance.

Harry closed his legs squeezing Louis head and Louis pushed them open again, moaning against Harry’s perked hole sending Harry a shiver through his spine. Louis smirked and sucked on the hole, tasting his own cum as Harry threw his head back, feeling too sensitive now “STOP!” Harry yelled but Louis kept going, making sure he had the last drop of his own cum and pushing his tongue in to lick him clean, enjoying the taste. Harry kept begging him to stop but Louis kept going until he was clean. Louis licked his lips and sat up straight, looking at Harry with a smile “we will do that again” he said “I’m going to take a shower” he said.  
Harry stayed there not understanding and feeling wide open. He felt a tear falling from his eyes and hid under the covers purring some. He didn’t want it do that again. He was too scared of Louis now.


End file.
